Arcanist
Overview Arcanists are an odd sort of mage, having dedicated themselves to study a form of magic which most other mages and common folk hold to be both unsightly and grisly - an Arcanist is met with little support. Wrongfully accused of being warlocks, witches or otherwise dark mages; they're met with intense suspicion at best, or forced to fight for their very lives at worst. Arcanists have thus come to find it imperative to disguise themselves as ordinary mages, which is known to elicit severe repercussions if their facade is exposed. Should they be given the chance to explain any wielder of Elder Magic would explain that its power comes from knowledge, as opposed from desire to do harm; and that their magic is not inherrently evil, it all depends on the caster. The Arcanist's magic is despised cause unlike conventional offensive magic, the Arcane arts focus on shattering the will of the wizards opposition, enfeeble even the mightiest of warriors and bring even their fellow mages to silence. Their spells are centered around tormenting, disabling or weakening their opposition - this essentially makes their magic the complete opposite of that employed by white mages. Given how the common man believes that white magic is good, any form of magic that would be its exact opposite is conveniently labelled as dark arts. Despite not liking to admit it, Arcanists are fully aware that many scoundrels and dark mages are drawn to their art; the ability to manipulate others through magic being very attractive to some ambitious mages. The fact that many higher-ranked elder magic spells are very powerful only further adds to the value it holds to these shady magi. Despite the great deal of persecution Arcanists face, they still refuse to relinquish their knowledge or let it bother them any. Claiming that they'd endure all the hardships in the world if it meant furthering their arcane craft. In battle, Arcanists are absolutely terrifying, weilding their notorious magic against their foes, blasting them with powerful surges of eldritch might; and even reap the very essence of life from their targets: the latter ability being much of the reason they are often reffered to as dark mages. Unlike Black and Green Mages, Arcanists wield the power of the night itself against their foes, chilling them with an unearthly cold and muddling the targets conciousness - ironically, while most unpleasant; this particular spell is usually not fatal and thus their primary method of attack is more humane than those of elemental magi. Becoming an Arcanist Unlike Sages and Time Mages, Arcanists do not spend any more time learning their art than the standard mage - nor is it any more demanding or difficult than more common ways of magic, no, what actually complicates an Arcanists training is to actually find someone to teach them the art in the first place! Due to the dangers associated with the craft, very few Arcanists are willing to reveal their true colors, even in the face of a potential apprentice. Most Arcanists therefore pass down their secrets from parent to child, the knowledge being shattered through several prominent families whom have worked in close proximity with one another since the art first originated. These families are well aware of their existence and have created something of a sect dedicated to preserving the knowledge, while these are known to take on apprentices whom are not of this alliance, such occurences are rather rare. But the greatest step on the path of an Arcanists studies, is to find out if they're ready to live a life of strife and persecution simply for the sake of the continued survival of their art. Once they have decided on pursuing their art however. They never go back on that silent promise; and as a result, Arcanists are among the most notorious and relentless scholars of magic there is, having reached the point where they find they have nothing to lose. Abilities '''Elder Magic: '''Arcanists are among the few sorcerers capable of using the elusive, and rare art of Elder Magic - a way of magic that has for centuries eluded the grasp of almost all other mages. Why? Because of the great stigma associated with the art; as most people deem it to be witchcraft or dark magic, whose only purpose is to bring suffering and anguish. Arcanists however, are aware that this is not the case at all and that any magic, no matter how inconspicious or innocent it may appear, can be used to commit unspeakable atrocities; even if the magic used is something as "inherrently good" as White Magic. Category:Job Category:Standard Job Category:Completed Jobs Category:Mage-Job